Linda (Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-2)
Linda is a villainess introduced in Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-2. She is a mysterious girl who works under the Arfoire group. She tries to constantly get in the Hearts/Sisters way somehow or the other. She appears as a mini-boss throughout the game, to the point of rediculious-ness and also makes small appearances in the manga with a whole bunch of Pirachu. Personality Linda talks and acts like a male, almost in a delinquent manner. She is generally rude to others and has a temper and much like Arfoire, is a sore loser! She'll do anything to win, even resort to cheating without even as much as a guilty conscience. However evil she may be, Linda still has a few morals. She doesn't agree with genocide, going against her idol, Magic, and dislikes Trick's pedophilic behavior. She also decides against attacking the party after their final battle and instead choosing to leave upon realizing she doesn't even have the power to stand and even begins to realize Magic has changed over the course of the Game. She is very loyal to ASIC trying to rebuild the organization in the True Ending. Despite their obivous bickering, Pirachu and Linda have a form of respect for one another and may consider each other friends. And also, despite being an enemy, when each landmass/set of girls made things in order to win a popularity contest, Linda was one of the only undecided people there and they all tried to force her into voting for them. Appearance Linda is a female with odd white-purple skin and ruby red eyes. Unlike her female comrades she doesn't wear makeup, but has noticeable pointed ears. She seems to lack much physical development, and has a two-pieced belly button ring consisting of silver pieces. Linda's hair is a pastel green color with few spiked bangs, mainly tucked back except for the center ones, along with spiked edging of her chest length hair, few strands fliping outward while many frame her face. Linda's attire when compaired to others looks to be somewhat boyish. Wearing a big, opened gray jacket with a mouse eared hood, resembling Pirachu with white and black lining, white whisker markings and a big black mouse nose. The inside of the jacket is red colored, while it has black, spiked lining and cuffs with thin spiked white lined markings in the center. Around her neck is a black collar/choker, and she has a very small black tubetop on with X shaped strings in the middle with an opened heart on each side, one being red and the other yellow. Her gloves are black, with the under-side being red to match her jacket. She wears plain brought, baggy pants with black at the top and loose black strings. On her feet she wears black boots with strings going up the center. Abilities Linda may be very good at manipulation and disguising, considering she is shown doing both during MKII. She also wields an iron pipe as her weapon, usually held over her shoulder. Trivia *Linda resembles the character "Middle" Schooler as seen on the Megadimension VII converse menu. *Often, Linda can be seen holding a yellow-orange DS-like object. *Linda is very active in comparison to her comrades. *Linda is the only main character to not have a trophy dedicated to her (unless you count Pirachu also). *Before her name was revealed, Linda was known as "Underling" and her official title is still known as this. This might be a reference to the Disgaea series, where the enemy character Vyers was referred to as "Mid-Boss" for the rest of the game after Laharl "officially" changes it. *In a recent popularity poll, Linda has come in 19th place, just beating Pirachu by 9 points. *Oddly, Linda may be a fangirl for Magic. Who is the personification of Fangirls/Fanboys. *Linda is one of the three members from ASIC to appear in the anime, the others are CFW Trick and Pirachu *It was rumored that she was Nepgeo, the NPC who looks like Nepgear. However, Nepgeo is still present in the Conquest Route following Linda's demise. *In Mk2/Re;Birth 2, Linda's gloves are black with the underside being red and a knuckle hole for each one, but in the manga and anime, her gloves are fully black with no knuckle holes on them. *Linda makes a cameo appearance in the end credits of Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection. *Linda makes an appearance in NepNep☆Connect: Chaos Chanpuru as a card. Category:Female Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Anime Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Mischievous Category:Amoral Category:Cheater Category:Self-Aware Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Indie/Doujin Villains